1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rechargeable battery for inducing bending of a case under a compression condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can repeatedly perform charge and discharge, unlike a primary battery, and includes, for example, a nickel-hydrogen battery, a lithium battery, and a lithium ion battery, and is manufactured in a pack form to be widely used in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that is spiral-wound in a jelly roll form by stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed therebetween, a case that houses the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte solution, and a cap assembly that seals an upper opening of the case
For example, the case may be formed to be a cylinder or a square made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy. When the case is compressed and the shape is changed by a pressure applied in a direction perpendicular to a top-down direction of the squared case, that is, in the longitudinal compression condition, the case is bent or folded in a random direction so it is difficult to control a short circuit mode of the cell. In this instance, a positive electrode and a negative electrode can be short circuited inside an electrode assembly so the rechargeable battery may burn or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.